


La Primera Vez

by Ormasonr



Series: Erótica [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Cohete, Depression, Erotica, Español | Spanish, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Romanticism, Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormasonr/pseuds/Ormasonr
Summary: Laia es una chica tímida, quizá con ansiedad social, muy nerviosa ante la perspectiva de un trabajo en grupo para la facultad. Aunque las cosas no salen como ella espera...





	La Primera Vez

**La primera vez**

Laia estaba nerviosa. No por las notas, pues el grado le estaba yendo bien. Era por la interacción social. No la soportaba. No había aprendido a soportarla. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sus pobres intentos de socialización habían consistido en convertirse en el blanco de las burlas de antiguos y crueles compañeros. Compañeros que no entendían su peculiar condición.

Y ahora tenía que realizar el maldito trabajo en grupo para la asignatura de zoología. No entendía por qué. Ella era capaz de hacerlo sola. Y no entendía por qué no lo habían hecho a través de internet. Miles de recursos a su disposición, incluso programas para trabajar a la vez cada una desde su casa, tranquilas. Pero no, al parecer querían solventar el ejercicio en persona.

Y no le parecía bien, nada bien. Los nervios crecían cada vez más, amenazaban en desbordar su pequeña y frágil barrera de autocontrol. Si eso ocurría, nada impediría que cayese presa de la ansiedad, ese oscuro monstruo que siempre estaba ahí, esperándola, agazapado, para alimentarse parasíticamente de sus fuerzas y no dejar sino sombras y malos pensamientos.

4 personas además de ella. No se lo ponían fácil. Y el monstruo sonreía ansioso de su dosis. Por eso temblaba cuando picó al timbre en el portal de aquel edificio del centro de Barcelona. Por eso sudaba cuando subía por el anticuado ascensor al que alguien había añadido un pulsador digital y un poco de memoria, como si se tratase de un fósil revivido con la tecnología más puntera. Y por eso estuvo dos minutos intentando encontrar algo de fuerza en su interior antes de llamar a la puerta.

Al hacerlo, se abrió, y tras el umbral estaba Nora. Era una chica alta, muy delgada, rubia de largo pelo liso cuyas puntas brillaban con un fuerte color azul metalizado, a juego con sus labios. Vestía una camiseta negra de alguna banda de metal, de esas que son abiertas por los lados. La banda era desconocida para Laia: “Blind Guardian” se leía. Los pantalones negros acababan en unas zapatillas peludas de color azul claro. Ella vivía ahí, junto a dos chicos más según le había contado en clase. El corazón le dio un vuelco a Laia al verla ahí. Era, según su opinión, una chica muy guapa, de una cara muy dulce pero con una extraña fiereza en su mirada.

⸺¡Ah! –dijo Nora ⸺. Hola, Laia. Pasa, pasa…

El vestíbulo era pequeño y tenía en él un gran espejo. Había poca luz en toda la casa, pero habían puesto la calefacción. Eso era de agradecer, ya que fuera, en la calle, el viento soplaba frío y asesino bajo el cielo de metal de la ciudad.

⸺Eres la primera ⸺le dijo ⸺. El resto aún no han llegado, aunque… bueno, aún es pronto. Puedes dejar la chaqueta ahí en el sofá si quieres. ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Una birra?

⸺¿Eh? No… no, gracias ⸺respondió Laia con timidez ⸺. No bebo.

⸺¡Okey! Estoy preparando té, que hoy el frío viene a matar. ¿Quieres un poco?

No se pudo negar. Era cierto que el frío iba a matar. Ambas entraron en el comedor. Era una habitación pequeña con una pequeña mesa para comer con cuatro pequeñas sillas y un sofá pequeño ante una televisión pequeña. Y estaba bastante desordenado. Nora se disculpó por el desorden, aunque en verdad no parecía sincera. Entonces entró en la cocina, un habitáculo estrecho lleno de cacharros que comunicaba directamente con el comedor, dejando que todos los olores de la comida entrasen y perfumasen el ambiente con el pegajoso olor de un piso de estudiantes.

⸺Mis compañeros no están hoy ⸺siguió hablando, casi sola ⸺. Nos han dejado la casa para trabajar. Bueno, eso es lo que dicen. En verdad lo han usado para escaquearse de los platos. La madre que los parió.

Sus nervios bajaron de golpe. Dos personas era mucho mejor. El monstruo debería aguantarse, al menos hasta que llegara el resto del grupo. Pero entonces, otra oscura perspectiva apareció en su mente, y el monstruo se lamió las fauces anticipando su próxima comida: estaban ellas dos solas. Ella era muy guapa, o eso creía Laia. Y tan, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Fuerte? Laia no lo sabía, pero había algo en Nora que la volvía loca desde el día que se habían sentado juntas por accidente al empezar el curso. Y eso no hacía más que tensar las débiles barreras que tenía contra la ansiedad. Y volvió a temblar.

Nora seguía hablando de lo inútiles que eran sus compañeros de piso cuando alzó el brazo para buscar la caja de té y el azúcar de un armario en lo alto. Su camiseta era de esas de lados abiertos y, al levantar el brazo, Laia pudo ver su ropa interior, negra y lisa, y cómo se intuía la forma de un pecho. Y se puso aún más nerviosa.

⸺¿Quieres azúcar? ⸺preguntó, obligándola a volver al mundo real ⸺.

⸺Eh… sí, por favor.

⸺¿Cuántas?

⸺Tres ⸺le gustaban las cosas muy dulces, ¿quién la puede culpar por ello?

Nora salió de la cocina con las dos tazas humeantes y miró a Laia con cierta sorpresa. En su nerviosismo rayante a la más patológica de las ansiedades, no se había movido.

⸺¿Te vas a sentar? ⸺le dijo, sonriendo.

Laia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Cada vez le era más complicado mantener a su monstruo en su redil. Asintió erráticamente y se sentó en el sofá, y a su lado se sentó Nora.

⸺¿Sabes cuándo van a venir estas?

⸺No ⸺su respuesta fue corta y seca ⸺.

⸺A ver si no tardan…

Bebieron té y hablaron de cosas triviales. Más que conversar, Nora explicaba cosas y se interrumpía a sí misma con alguna pregunta, a las que Laia contestaba con respuestas cortas, lacónicas y generales. Se llevaban bien, pero generalmente había más gente en sus conversaciones. En el mes y medio de curso que llevaban es la primera vez que estaban solas. Y cuando estaban juntas, al haber otras personas, Laia se aislaba, haciendo las veces de un satélite orbitando al grupo central, lleno de esas horrorosas interacciones humanas.

⸺Oye, se han muerto o algo ⸺comentó Nora, cambiando radicalmente de tema ⸺ ¿Te han dicho algo?

Laia miró su móvil. No había ningún mensaje en el grupo.

⸺No ⸺contestó, en voz baja ⸺. ¿A ti?

⸺Ah pues sí ⸺contestó Nora, tras mirar su móvil ⸺. ¿Por qué no lo ponen por el grupo? Tenemos un grupo de trabajo para alg… Oh, estás de coña, ¿en serio? ⸺Miró a Laia con cierto enfado en la cara ⸺. No vienen. A Laura le ha salido no sé qué con el grupo de teatro y la otra se había olvidado que tenía una cita con el novio. Oj de verdad. Estas chicas son majas pero a la hora de hacer algo siempre vuelan… Bueno, Laura maja maja no es… En fin…

⸺Bueno, podemos ponernos nosotras y vamos adelantando ⸺ contestó Laia ⸺.

Las cosas no podían ir peor para ella. Por un lado, la perspectiva de una interacción social masiva desaparecía. Por otro lado, ahora debía quedarse con Nora a solas. Las barreras ya no podían aguantar más y el monstruo se preparaba para saltar a morder.

⸺Y una mierda ⸺contestó Nora, seca ⸺. Aún queda para entregar. No, si ellas no hacen, nosotras tampoco. Siempre igual, hombre. Solo trabajan dos personas. No. Nos vamos a quedar aquí y vamos a pasar un buen rato. ¿Te hace una peli? Podemos pedir unas pizzas.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en las profundidades de la mente de Laia. Las barreras se habían quebrado. Los nervios habían abierto el redil de la criatura y ahora saltaba y galopaba rugiente hacia la superficie. Y el temblor llegó con mucha más fuerza.

⸺Oh dios mío ⸺dijo Nora ⸺. Mira el frío que tienes. Voy por una manta, espera.

Nora salió del cuarto y Laia respiró un poco más tranquila. La cabeza le iba a mil y poco a poco las lágrimas pugnaban por llegar a sus grandes ojos oscuros. No les iba a dejar, debía controlarse.

Nora llegó con una gran manta marrón de grueso pelaje y se la echó por encima. Saltó grácilmente al sofá y se metió dentro, tocando a Laia, algo que su corazón no aceptó nada, nada bien. Laia estaba segura que si Nora guardaba silencio, oiría los fuertes latidos contra el hueso de sus costillas. Pero Nora no parecía darse cuenta, como no parecía percibir la piel de gallina que tenía Laia y los vellos erectos como las espinas de un cactus en la parte trasera de su cuello, bajo su cabello rizado y recogido.

⸺Creo que han puesto la nueva película de Marvel en Netflix  ⸺dijo ⸺. ¿Quieres verla? Han dicho que está muy bien.

⸺Vale ⸺dijo Laia. No era un vale de aceptación, si quiera era un vale consciente. El monstruo había horadado las bases de su mente cognoscible y la había catapultado hasta un estado casi disociativo.

La película comenzó, y las escenas fueron sucediéndose unas tras otras, como en las antiguas tiras cómicas dibujadas sobre juguetes iluminados que al moverse y girar hacían alguna forma de caricatura animada. Laia no entendía nada. Solo percibía su corazón, su sudor y la cálida presencia de la que ahora ya percibía como la mujer más bella que había visto jamás, en su vida.

Y entonces ocurrió. Fue pequeño al principio, un picor casi imperceptible en el cuello, a su izquierda. Luego le siguió otro, suave, pero con más intensidad. Y otro, y otro. Y cada vez subían más, hacia su cara. Eran besos. Besos delicados, cariñosos. Los ojos de Laia se abrieron, impresionados, en un extraño reflejo atávico para intentar captar más luz y más movimiento para así defenderse del predador amenazante.

Pero no había ningún predador. Era Nora, que la besaba ahora en la mejilla, delicadamente, acercándose peligrosamente a la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Antes de poder decir nada, Nora la besaba directamente en ellos, lenta y cálidamente, cerrando sus ojos. Laia podía ver lo largas y negras que eran sus pestañas sin maquillar. Y entonces Nora le cogió la cara, y la besó otra vez. Y luego se separó y la miró con una sonrisa tranquila.

⸺No hablas mucho ⸺le dijo, en voz muy baja y pausada ⸺. Pero siempre me has parecido de las más guapas. Y además, me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras cuando entras en clase ⸺ se mordió el labio inferior ⸺. Me alegro de que estas no hayan venido y de que tengamos la tarde para nosotras.

Laia no pudo más. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Nora, sorprendida la siguió.

⸺¿Qué ocurre? ⸺preguntó, preocupada.

⸺No… no… ⸺no podía articular palabras ⸺. No puedo.

⸺Laia, relájate.

⸺No… no puedo. Es mi... es mi primera… no. No…

Nora la cogió de la mano y la rodeó con un brazo.

⸺No pasa nada ⸺le dijo sonriendo, y la besó ⸺. Es tu primera vez, ¿y qué? Todos tenemos una. Tranquila, te trataré bien.

La sentó en el sofá y ella se sentó encima a horcajadas. Le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y la besó. Varias veces. Al final, Laia devolvió los besos. Pero no se relajaba. Iba a descubrirlo.

Nora se detuvo. Le susurró que le encantaban su cara, sus ojos y el color de su piel. Le mordió con cariño el labio inferior. Y entonces se quitó la camiseta. Ella era pálida, y muy delgada. Su ropa interior negra y lisa rodeaba unos pechos pequeños y les daba una forma redonda. Cogió la mano de Laia y se la acercó a su corazón.

⸺Tócalos ⸺le dijo, y continúo besándola ⸺.

Laia pasó su mano por sus pechos, por encima de la ropa interior. Y palpó, siempre con nerviosismo, siempre poco a poco. Algo en su interior luchaba: por un lado, una fuerza primigenia la impulsaba a seguir, a continuar. Por otro lado el miedo alimentaba a la criatura, y la frenaba. Miedo al ridículo, miedo a las burlas, miedo a no estar a la altura, miedo a que Nora viera.

Pero Nora no le dejaba. le pasó la mano por encima de su suéter, tocando y acariciando los pechos de laya por encima de la ropa.

⸺Déjame verlos ⸺le dijo.

Nora comenzó a quitarle el suéter verdoso, y Laia se dejó. Sus pechos eran un poco más grandes, protegidos con un amplio sujetador cerúleo.

⸺ ¡Uh! ¡Azul! ⸺dijo sonriendo ⸺. Me encanta.

Y entonces Nora se los tocó a ella, y acarició todo su torso mientras la besaba. Y metió la mano por debajo de su ropa interior y le pellizcó los pezones con suavidad. Y entonces pasó a besarle los pechos. Y luego atacó su boca de nuevo, abrazándola. Laia notó como sus cuerpos se tocaban, como el corazón de ella también palpitaba y como el calor de ambas se compartía. Y besó con algo más de seguridad. Nora bajó la mano y le acarició las piernas. Y le cogió la mano y se la colocó entre las suyas.

⸺Acaricia, lento ⸺le dijo.

Y gimió levemente con los movimientos de Laia, que ya no creía lo que pasaba. Volvió a besarla, mientras Laia notaba la humedad en sus dedos y el calor que se ocultaba bajo el pantalón negro y ceñido. La propia Nora empezó a moverse levemente mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo.

⸺Y ahora te toca a ti ⸺dijo mientras sonreía, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes.

⸺No ⸺dijo ella⸺.

⸺Laia…

⸺No de verdad ⸺Laia estaba al borde del llanto ⸺.

⸺No pasa nada, pequeña ⸺ la besó en la frente ⸺. Quiero que disfrutes.

Y le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lo iba a descubrir y se iba a reír y a burlarse. Y un bulto asomó bajo la ropa interior rosada de Laia, un bulto húmedo. La mirada de Nora cambió a cierta sorpresa.

⸺Por favor… ⸺Laia casi sollozaba ⸺.

Nora la miró y la besó con ternura y fuerza en los labios, bebiendo las lágrimas que morían entre ellas.

⸺Eres una chica preciosa ⸺le dijo ⸺.

Y extrajo el pene de las bragas de Laia. No era grande, no era pequeño. Pero estaba muy caliente. Y lo frotó con suavidad en su mano mientras la miraba. Y Laia ya no pensaba. Era la primera vez, la primera vez que alguien sabía su secreto desde que había dejado ese horrible e infernal instituto, donde había crecido y donde todos la habían visto cambiar. Y no había risas, no había burlas, no había odio. Había cariño, había calor y había aceptación. El monstruo en su interior lloraba de impotencia al ver como su fuente de alimento desaparecía, y el fuego de sus entrañas creció y entonces sí se dejó llevar. Y la besó con más fuerza y Nora lo notó, ya que la abrazó y la apretó contra sí mientras sacudía con mucha ternura su pene.

Había eyaculado otras veces, obviamente. Pero nunca en estas circunstancias. Y con el miedo fuera de combate, no pudo controlar mucho más su excitación y acabó, empapando la mano de su compañera con un fuerte y blanco esperma

⸺Dios ⸺dijo ⸺. Lo siento, yo…

⸺No pasa nada, tranquila ⸺le dijo ⸺. Es lo que yo quería.

Se limpió en la manta y siguió besándola. Nadie se preocupaba ya por la higiene, sus cerebros no podían procesar eso ahora. Nora se detuvo y se quitó los pantalones. Sus bragas eran largas y verdes.

⸺Nadie va a juego hoy ⸺dijo sonriendo ⸺.

Cogió la mano de Laia y se la puso entre las piernas. Laia experimentó, palpando entre los labios de su compañera, frotando, quizá un poco rápido. Era la primera vez que notaba una vulva. Siempre había querido notar una: la suya. Pero la naturaleza había tenido a bien privarle de un cuerpo acorde a su mente. Ahora notaba una, notaba su calor y su humedad y le parecía fantástico.

En un acto de valor, metió la mano bajo la ropa interior de Nora, y notó su pubis áspero. Palpó con los dedos, siguiendo el calor, y encontró lo que buscaba. Y lo acarició e introdujo los dedos en él. Y Nora gimió, aguda, y le mordió el labio inferior.

⸺No pares ⸺le susurró, suspirante ⸺.

Y ella misma se movió, acompañando los movimientos de Laia. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más fuertes y sus movimientos más rápidos, y sus besos más apasionados. El pene de Laia no tardó en recuperarse, y ganó forma de nuevo. Nora lo cogió, y se agachó y se lo introdujo en la boca. Y lamió con cariño y besó con ternura. Y ahora era Laia quien respiraba con fuerza. Nora acarició sus testículos, ahora hinchados, y también los besó. Y continuó con la mano mientras la besaba a ella con una mano en un pecho.

⸺Estoy lista ⸺dijo ⸺ voy a ver si me quedan condones ⸺.

Se levantó y se separaron. Nora caminó semi-desnuda por el comedor, mirando a Laia con un brillo muy especial en los ojos. El azul de sus labios había desaparecido casi, y entre los restos brillaba un rojo intenso. Desapareció por el pasillo, y Laia se quedó asombrada de lo que estaba pasando. Una extraña felicidad había nacido en su interior, un campeón luminoso que ponía a raya a la oscura bestia que antes la había acosado.

⸺ ¡Me cago en su madre! ⸺oyó gritar a Nora ⸺,

Vino, enfadada.

⸺No me quedan. Los muy capullos me los han robado. Te juro que los voy a matar. Aunque bueno, no te preocupes ⸺dijo mientras se quitaba el sujetador y se bajaba las bragas ⸺hay otras maneras.

Laia vio su sonrisa pícara y su pene respondió palpitante. Le miró los pechos, pequeños y rosados, con unos pezones igual de pequeños, pero erectos. No los había visto hasta ahora. Nora se sentó encima y ella los besó. Y Nora río mientras le quitaba su sujetador. Se metió los pezones de Laia en la boca y luego la besó en la boca. Agarró su pene y lo colocó entre los labios de su vulva, y comenzó a moverse y a respirar fuerte. Laia respiraba igual, acompasada, y luego ella misma empezó a moverse, y Nora gimió. Todo fue más rápido, y el volumen de sus respiraciones y sus gemidos aumentaba. No había penetración, la vagina de Nora se deslizaba sobre el pene de Laia. Algo tembló en el interior de Nora, que dejó ir un gemido más intenso, y abrazó a Laia, con mucha fuerza. Justo después, Laia volvió a eyacular, esta vez menos, pero con una sensación mucho más placentera.

⸺Gracias ⸺le susurró ⸺. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

⸺Gracias a ti ⸺le contestó Nora ⸺. Eres preciosa, que lo sepas.

Se besaron durante un rato más, y luego Nora ayudó a Laia a limpiarse.

Ya vestidas, la acompañó hacia la puerta. Pero antes de irse la besó de nuevo, con muchísimo cariño. Y luego besó su nariz, levemente, con suavidad. Se mordió el labio y le dijo:

⸺Hablamos por Whatsapp, ¿vale? ⸺ ladeó su cabeza, mirándola a los ojos ⸺. Y Laia, nos vemos mañana. Podemos quedar para ir a cenar, o donde tú quieras. Luego me lo dices.

Y la besó de nuevo.


End file.
